shadowofthecolossusfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki Shadow of the Colossus
Shadow of the Colossus Shadow of the Colossus, lançado no Japão como 'Wander e os Colossos '(ワンダと巨像 Wanda to Kyozõ) é o segundo jogo da Team Ico. Foi lançado em outubro de 2005 na América do Norte e Japão e, em seguida, em fevereiro de 2006 na Europa e Áustrália. Embora o jogo compartilhe muitos elementos estilísticos, estéticos e atmosféricos com Ico, a essência do gameplay ''de ''Shadow of the Colossus é bastante diferente. O jogo foca em um jovem, conhecido por nós como Wander (ou "Viajante"), que é encarregado de encontrar e matar dezesseis colossos que residem em uma vasta e desolada extensão de terra, na esperança de ressuscitar uma garota chamada Mono. Shadow of the Colossus desfrutou de muito mais cobertura midiática do que Ico, devido em grande parte a uma enorme campanha viral de marketing ''que ajudou a espalhar o conceito e estilo únicos do jogo através da comunidade de jogadores. O jogo vendeu bem, eventualmente compondo a linha de frente dos "Maiores Sucessos" dos jogos de Playstation 2 no ano seguinte ao lançamento, e recebeu numerosos prêmios pelo seu ''gameplay, trilha sonora, direção artística, animação e qualidade no geral. O jogo foi relançado, juntamente com ICO, para o Playstation 3 em 27 de setembro de 2011 com o nome de A Coleção ICO e Shadow of the Colossus. Sinopse Em uma noite nublada, um falcão solitário viaja sobre dois companheiros de longa viagem - Wander e sua égua, Agro - andando por um caminho tortuoso ao longo de um penhasco. Os dois tem viajado por um longo tempo por esse caminho difícil, através de florestas sombrias e pastagens úmidas. Por fim, eles chegam ao seu destino: um grande portão de pedra com uma passagem estreita. Do outro lado está uma gigantesca ponte de dimensões transcendentais. A ponte se expande ao longo das Terras Proibidas, composta de uma paisagem dramática de planícies e desfiladeiros com ambientes fechados e conectados, variando de áridos desertos à fissuras de gêiseres, à florestas escuras até cavernas sombrias. A ponte finalmente chega ao fim no Santuário de Adoração, uma enorme estrutura no centro das Terras. Wander e Agro seguem seu caminho para o térreo e para o saguão principal do templo, onde se encontram dezesseis estátuas alinhadas. No final do saguão vazio há um altar. Aqui é mostrado que Wander está carregando algo consigo - um corpo envolto em um lençol. Ele deposita o corpo sobre o altar e remove o lençol, revelando Mono - uma jovem vestida de branco - por baixo. O jogo repentinamente corta para a imagem de uma máscara de coruja no meio de um céu nublado. Aqui, Lorde Emon, um líder espiritual na sociedade de Wander, fala um monólogo esotérico: Agro é repentinamente assustado por um barulho atrás do trio. Várias aparições sombrias estão saindo do chão do templo. Wander percebe isso e retira uma misteriosa espada de sua bainha, apontando-a para as sombras. A lâmina emite um energia mística e as criaturas desaparecem de imediato. Imediatamente, um duo de vozes estrondosas enchem o saguão de uma grande abertura no teto, surpresas por Wander possuir a "Espada Ancestral". Wander corretamente identifica as vozes como sendo Dormin, e pede que ele ressuscite Mono. Inicialmente, Dormin demonstra indiferença em relação ao assunto, mas no final não é capaz de esconder o interesse na arma que Wander possui. Frisando que "talvez não fosse impossível" trazer Mono de volta à vida, Dormin faz uma proposta: Wander deve destruir as dezesseis estátuas alinhadas nas paredes do Santuário para que Mono seja ressuscitada. As estátuas só podem ser destruídas matando suas encarnações - os dezesseis colossos. Dormin avisa Wander que, ao fazer isso, o preço que ele pagará "pode ser pesado demais". Wander simplesmente responde: "Não importa". Dormin instruí Wander a seguir seu caminho, dizendo para que ele levante a Espada Antiga em um local iluminado pelo sol. Quando ele faz isso, oito fracos raios de luz saem da ponta da espada; os raios de luz se juntam quando estão apontando na direção de um colosso. , o segundo colosso, avança contra Wander. O Santuário de Adoração e a enorme ponte levando a ele podem ser vistos na paisagem.]] Os colossos se mostram criaturas intimidantes, mas Wander é capaz de tirar proveito do comportamento, das fraquezas escondidas e do ambiente para derrubá-los. Ele mata cada um deles golpeando sigilos brilhantes em seu pelo, normalmente localizados em sua cabeça ou seu torso. Depois que cada colosso morre, seu cadáver é coberto por uma camada de sombras, e vários tentáculos negros saem do corpo do colosso e se cravam em Wander, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente. Ele volta para o Santuário de maneira desconhecida, com um número de criaturas sombrias (igual ao número de colossos derrotados) parados ao redor de seu corpo. A câmera foca na estátua do colosso, que implode em um clarão de luz. A câmera foca novamente em Wander - as criaturas sombrias desapareceram - e ele olha para cima na direção da abertura para receber uma dica de Dormin sobre seu próximo alvo. Enquanto Wander mata mais colossos, sua aparência física deteriora. Sua pele fica mais escura, com listras negras aparecendo em seu rosto e seu pescoço mais tarde. Seu cabelo, inicialmente ruivo, se torna escuro. Suas roupas ficam desgastadas e sujas, escurecidas com o sangue dos gigantes mortos. Sua vida máxima, energia e força física, no entanto, melhoram com a força misteriosa se acumulando dentro dele. Na metade de sua tarefa, ele tem uma visão de Mono acordando, onde ele é sugado rapidamente para o outro lado da sala antes de acordar. Quando restam apenas quatro colossos, nós descobrimos que Wander está sendo seguido: um vídeo mostra vários cavaleiros parando em uma clareira. Eles são liderados por Lorde Emon, que vê a entrada das Terras Proibidas e o topo do Santuário de Adoração no horizonte e diz para seus homens que já estão perto. Quando há apenas um colossos vivo, Dormin diz para Wander se apressar, pois a chegada do grupo de Emon é iminente. Wander segue para o último colosso, abrindo um selo na parte mais meridional das Terras com a luz da Espada para ganhar acesso à área final. Um ponte frágil cobre um enorme desfiladeiro entre Wander e o lar do colosso; enquanto ele atravessa a ponte com Agro, a ponte desmorona rapidamente. No último segundo, Agro lança Wander de cima dela para o outro lado, sacrificando-se. Wander grita e observa desamparado enquanto Agro despenca no rio muito abaixo. Uma tempestade se forma enquanto Wander sobe um penhasco, indo para o último colosso. O grupo de Emon cruza a enorme ponte que atravessa as Terras galopando ao máximo. Eles abrem a porta do templo e rapidamente descem para o salão principal. Há apenas uma estátua ainda de pé; enquanto eles se reúnem perto dela, Emon observa com horror ela explodir, quebrando o selo que continha o poder de Dormin. Eles correm para o altar rapidamente, onde Emon reza ao lado do corpo de Mono, quando eles ouvem um som atrás deles. Wander reapareceu no templo; chifres podem ser vistos saindo de sua cabeça e sua pele se tornou um tom de roxo sem vida. A Espada Antiga cai no chão logo depois, encravando-se na pedra. Emon, numa descrença enfurecida, condena Wander por roubar a espada e usá-la para matar os colossos. O xamã ordena que seus homens atirem, notando que Wander tinha sido possuído pelos mortos e estava "apenas sendo usado" por Dormin. Um dos homens de Emon acerta a coxa de Wander com um tiro de besta. Wander cai com a dor; uma substância escura derrama da ferida e começa a cobrir sua perna. Wander tenta desesperadamente se levantar e rastejar até Mono, mas Emon ordena que seus homens o executem. Um deles anda até Wander e o empala no peito com uma espada. Wander, contudo, se levanta e lentamente retira a espada dele enquanto ele é completamente encoberto pelas sombras. Várias criaturas sombrias emergem do chão e se fundem, até que a sombra cresce e preenche todo o salão. Dormin foi ressuscitado. Os homens de Emon rapidamente pegam a espada e saem do Santuário para escapar de Dormin, que pegou "emprestado" o corpo de Wander, deixando Mono para trás, que continua deitada e sem vida no altar. Dormin é muito lento para persegui-los e eles escapam. Antes de deixar o altar, Emon profere um encanto e furiosamente joga a espada na piscina rasa no fundo do templo. A água se ilumina e se torna um vórtex, retirando a essência de Dormin do Wander até que apenas sua sombra permaneça. Wander é então sugado para a piscina. Com Dormin selado, a enorme ponte começa a desmoronar. Os homens de Emon voltam para seus cavalos e atravessam a ponte, chegando ao outro lado por pouco. Quando eles chegam lá, Emon olha uma última vez para o Santuário, dizendo que agora ninguém nunca mais entrará nas Terras Proibidas. Eles espera que se Wander ainda estiver vivo - se é que qualquer coisa pode continuar viva naquelas terras - ele pagará por seus pecados um dia. De volta ao salão do templo, Dormin manteve sua promessa com Wander, pois Mono acorda lentamente. Ela se senta no altar e olha os arredores estranhos. Logo depois, Agro aparece no templo, tendo milagrosamente sobrevivido a queda. As duas andam para a piscina no fundo do templo. A água agora se foi, mas em seu lugar há um bebê com chifres em sua cabeça. Mono pega a criança enquanto Agro sobe a rampa espiral para a entrada do Santuário. Quando os dois saem pela porta, eles notam que a ponte foi destruída. Embora não haja como sair, Agro encontra um caminho que leva mais acima no Santuário. No final do caminho, eles encontram um jardim com várias criaturas vivendo nele, incluindo alguns pombos, um esquilo e um gamo, assim como árvores frutíferas. Uma águia solitária voa para fora do jardim e sobre as Terras Proibidas enquanto a noite retorna. Um símbolo mostrando que, mesmo depois da libertação e final selamento de Dormin, depois da morte de todos os colossos, e depois de ser exilada do resto do mundo, a vida continua nas Terras proibidas. Categoria:Jogos